1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward a foam and method to remove contaminants from aqueous solutions, more specifically toward a method utilizing reticulated foam used in fluid treatment and the method to make same.
2. Background
There are several contaminants in surface waters that are of considerable concern due to their effects on wildlife as well as humans. These contaminants can include, but are not limited to: selenium, perchlorate, chromates, halogenated organic compounds, aluminum, lead, copper, technetium and arsenic. The prior art discloses that these contaminants can be removed or neutralized by reaction with certain adsorbents such as; but not limited to, activated carbon, diatomaceous earth, alumina, or zero valent iron (Fe°, or ZVI).
However, the prior art use of these adsorbents have been shown to have economic and physical constraints with their use. For instance, while ZVI is well known as an adsorbent, drawbacks in actual application have been identified. To maximize surface area, ZVI has been used as a powder. Unfortunately, the powder quickly agglomerates, reducing both the available surface area and the ability of water to flow through the ZVI particles. Ribbons of ZVI have been used, such as iron wool, but the surface area is not maximized, and the flow path is quickly diminished. Thus, there is a need for an improvement to the removal or neutralization of contaminants in surface water.